Our Home Sweet Home  Rose and Dimitri take it to
by cambraycowgirl44
Summary: *I do not own Vampire Academy. The characters and past events mentioned belong to Richelle Mead!* What happens when Rose and Dimitri get a little vacation from Court. Just a heads up, this is a spolier if you haven't finished the series.
1. Chapter 1

Our Home Sweet Home

I almost regretted battling for the driver's seat and winning. Almost. As much as I wanted to take in the scenery on this drive, I could give it up for the man in shotgun. Even though I hadn't seen any of the drive through the small towns and big cities on my last trip due to my mission, and being unconscious for some of it, his evident smile was good enough for me. The countryside was breath taking, and I knew it meant so much more to Dimitri that he was seeing it than it ever would to me. It had been years since he'd been to visit his family.

So when Lissa and Christian came home to court this summer, they'd kindly given us leave so we could visit the Belikovs.

In a way, our adventure was a honeymoon of sorts. Dimitri and I had finally found a way to be together. He was guarding Christian, while I guarded my best friend, Lissa. There were no Strigoi currently attacking us, and I wasn't being blamed for the murder of the previous queen. And last, but nowhere near the least, we'd both forgiven ourselves. I had finally accepted that my actions in previous situations, and their consequences on the ones I loved, were not my fault or avoidable. Dimitri had put his passed days as a Strigoi behind him, forgiving himself for the innocent lives he took while his soul was under the control of darkness. We were ready to take on anything, and this time it would be together.

Olena, Dimitri's mom, had no idea we were planning on coming. We hadn't made contact with them, and I was hoping to surprise them. I knew this trip is what we needed to patch everything up, and his family definitely needed to see him. I had high hopes for seeing his family, which isn't usual for me. I'm not known to be overly optimistic.

But someone had to be looking on the bright side.

Dimitri hadn't even been fully on board until we had landed in St. Petersburg and we'd had a nice long chat. He thought that his arrival would be too emotional and shocking, that they had already moved on. He thought we should wait another year maybe, and eventually word of his return would meet them in Siberia. But if they were going to hear it, they were damned well going to hear it from us. Any other source would seem like he didn't want them to know. He needed this: to see his family again. And they needed to know that he was alive and himself.

So by using my Rose – logic, and my stubbornness, we had found our way to where we were now: just a short hour from his hometown, Baia.

To say Dimitri was nervous was the understatement of the year. Even before he was turned, he hadn't recently been in contact with his family. To walk in there, unexpectedly, after they considered him dead was an explosion of emotion just waiting to happen. Not to mention, I hadn't left things all that good between his youngest sister, Viktoria and myself. For all we know, this could very well be the most awkward situation we ever would set foot in. Battling Strigoi, escaping Court prison, facing a murderer, or taking a bullet for our best friend? Sure, not a problem. Stepping into the line of fire of the ones we missed the most, unsure of the reaction? Now that was scary.

But that's what I do best. Well next to killing the bad guys, and caring for those I love. I'm a master at being the blunt one in an awkward situation, doing my best to get things over with and settled.

It was only ten in the morning, and we had stopped for a huge breakfast in Omsk, but my stomach couldn't wait for Olena's cooking. My tummy gurgled, and my foot pressed down harder on the accelerator. I thought my hunger's voice had gone unnoticed to the submerged Dimitri. His laughter told me otherwise.

"Roza, the speed limit was 40 miles ago. Perhaps I should drive?" His head was turned towards me, and the sun was shining like a halo around him. It took a lot of self-control to turn my focus back on the road and not land us in the ditch.

"Sorry comrade. No can do. What am I going to hit out here anyways? A rabbit?" My humour was light, and I looked over to see Dimitri's smile. A smile I used to take for granted, but now couldn't seem to get enough of.

All the same, I slowed down a little. I wanted him to have a chance to take it all in again. The look and feel of his home country, and the freedom of being off duty, if only for a couple weeks, was to be savoured.

"Only about another half hour until we arrive." The statement was simple, very matter of fact, but I could hear a tinge of sadness and nervousness in it.

I reached over and grabbed his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze, and I squeezed back. He needed the comfort, and we had a nice way of expressing it without words. I hadn't really decided how we were going to go about announcing he was returned, and thought that now was a good a time as any.

"So, do you want to wait in the car while I go in to say hello? Then I'll bring them outside with a promise of a surprise?" Plans weren't usually my strong suit. I just rolled with it and acted on impulse. My proposal sounded lame and lacking confidence.

At first I wasn't even sure I was going to get a response from him. Then he squeezed my hand again and looked forward out the windshield.

"It's as good as any other plan. I just hope I don't give them a heart attack."

"They'll be surprised at first. But they'll be happy beyond words. They'll have their Dimka back, and won't waste a moment getting you in the house talking." I was reminded once again of my visit with them. How loving and welcoming they'd been, and how excited they were that I knew Dimitri. I was also reminded of their grief over hearing he was Strigoi, and therefore dead to them. It would be a lot to take in, but how could they ignore what was right in front of them? Dimitri in his sexy, duster – wearing, six foot seven, godliness. Their own blood.

There were a couple moments of silence before he spoke again.

"Thank you."

In that moment, in those simple, common words, I knew he was thanking me for bringing him home, for rescuing him, for everything we'd been through. He didn't need to hear 'your welcome' or anything from me. He just needed to see the speedometer go up forty miles, and the buildings of home meeting us.

The amazing red car Sydney had found on my last trip was our choice of transportation on this getaway. She couldn't bring it back to her post in America, so she'd had Abe keep it stored away should she ever have to return.

As I rang the doorbell, with Dimitri in the Red Hurricane behind me, I didn't know whom to expect. Olena was always home and cooking, but school was out meaning Viktoria or Paul could very well be the first one I'd see.

I didn't expect, however, Yeva. Dimitri's witch like grandmother pulled open the door with that knowing look in her eyes. Last time she said she had seen me coming, and I didn't doubt she'd seen me this time. At least our arrival wouldn't give _her_ a heart attack.

"I knew you'd be back soon. I'll grab the rest."

With a quick look back at the curb, I stepped inside to smell bread baking in the kitchen. Paul and Olena were the first to find me, and shortly after followed Karolina, Sonya, and the youngest members, Zoya, and Sonya's little boy.

There were tears, and shrieks of joy, but mostly a lot of hugging. Tears were falling down my cheeks, and I realized just how much I missed being here, with the people who considered me family. All the memories of my days spent here came rushing back. The good and the bad, and it felt like just yesterday that I had walked away from them to finish my hunt for Dimitri.

I finally drew back and led them to the surprise outside. I wasn't sure I was ready, but the welcome had already taken a good fifteen minutes. I didn't want to keep my love waiting any longer.

Dimitri was leaning against the bumper, giving off the impression of calm. His hands rested on either side of him, and his left leg was crossed lightly in front of the right. He was a master at controlling his appearance. But I knew better, knew he was tense, but at the same moment so awestruck. I could read all the signs even from where I was standing.

I heard Olena saying a prayer in Russian, and the tears broke out again. Then all at once, they were all rushing down the steps and into Dimitri's open arms. Even Paul took off to grab one of his legs in a fierce embrace. Watching this reunion the tears sprung back to my eyes. This is what we had travelled and waited for. This is what we all needed. My insistence had paid off.

A familiar voice tore my eyes away from the scene before me, and to another welcome sight.

"So this is the party Yeva was talking about." Oskana and Mark stood with bags of food just a little ways up the road.

I jumped off the porch and ran to meet them, throwing my arms around them both. Mark laughed and patted my back, while Oskana set down her load and embraced me again. Tears were running down both our faces now.

Pleasantries seemed too little to express the feeling of seeing them again. Both had helped me with understanding being bonded even more. Oskana had helped me with saving Lissa from Audrey, and had given me a ring infused with spirit to help keep me safe.

Oskana picked up on the change in my aura.

"What happened? The…your aura doesn't looked shadow kissed anymore."

"It's a long story, and one that will all be explained over this great meal." I picked up a bag with casseroles, and smiled. "I'm just so happy to see everyone! Come on, we'll grab them and get inside."

I took another bag and grabbed Viktoria around the shoulders, pulling her to me. She was smiling from ear to ear, and I felt everyone reaching out to me, repeatedly saying thank you.

It took a while for everyone to get settled down at the table, but we managed, with Karolina and Olena sitting on either side of Dimitri, and Mark, Oskana, and myself serving everyone food. I took my seat across from Dimitri once everyone was served.

Nobody seemed interested in the food until Dimitri spoke up.

"Roza's hungry as I'm sure you are too. So we'll eat now, and talk later. We have time."

The smiles that were sent at first to my legendary appetite, directed between us both at the promise of a long visit.

The meal was delicious, and the bread that Dimitri and I both loved was plentiful. As I reached for my third slice, Olena spoke up.

"Yeva had told me I needed to bake lots of the bread. She didn't elaborate, but said it had to be done. Now I know why."

I looked at Yeva then and smiled, truly smiled, at the old lady for her insight.

"Thank you", Dimitri and I told her at the same time.

The time for eating quickly passed, and it became clear that everyone wanted to hear the story of how we had ended up on their step.

At first, I almost choked up. Thinking about how just a year ago I was being returned to the Academy, and all that mattered was picking up the popularity where it had left off, was overwhelming. I'd changed so much since then, and sometimes it was still hard to believe that I was living my fairytale.

Dimitri reached across the table and I reached my hand back to grab his. That comfort, that love, was all I needed to tell them what they needed to hear. They had known about Dimitri being my instructor, and even our relationship, but I started from the very beginning with and her warnings a few years earlier. I went through everything from how we found out Lissa's specialization, to Victor's attack, to his trial and the following ski trip. It felt like so much talking, but I was still nowhere near finished. Sometimes Dimitri would add his input in places that I couldn't explain.

Everyone was hanging off of every word that passed my lips, and sometimes they'd ask a question for clarification, or even simple curiosity. I went through my choice to go after Dimitri, my time in Russia, and my return to the academy. I told them of my rejection from Dimitri once he was restored and how our mission to help Lissa had made us realize we were meant for each other. I thought that I would try to skip over the rough parts for both of our sakes, but found out that talking about it all in perfect detail would be the last step of healing.

When I was done, the sun was already sitting on the horizon, and my stomach growled again. Everyone had been speechless; and the silence highlighted the noise. We all broke in to fits of laughter, and some how those made the whole story feel easier to absorb. Hugs and kisses were spread around again, and Mark and Oskana got up to find more food.

My explanation of losing the bond fascinated them, but Mark still found it weird that we didn't feel deeply depressed. I explained that it was still different, but we were doing better without it. Lissa wasn't tearing herself over guilt anymore, and was elated to be able to surprise me now. I was lost at times, but glad that I wasn't being pulled into her head when things got heated in the Queen's chamber.

"So, how was the trip? I assume nothing too tragic happened?" Olena asked.

Dinner conversation had moved on to lighter topics, and our travels finally arose. It was funny that she had mentioned tragic travelling, when we _had_ had a little bump in the road. Seattle had been our departing airport, and then we had about five other stops before arriving in St. Petersburg. Among all the stopping and switching of flights, it was only required that they lose luggage, or give us hell over something. Turns out I was lucky enough to receive both of these airport mix-ups. Taking one of the Royal planes would have been a bonus, but then everyone would have heard of our plans, and the surprise would be ruined.

First, after watching them reload our luggage onto planes, three times, and throwing them none too gently, I had to deal with them losing my luggage when we landed in Denmark. We didn't speak their language and it took them a couple hours to actually get a translator, who then proceeded to interrogate me on every detail of my boring, Court issued, standard black suitcase. Then, when they retrieved it, they decided that they needed to look through it. Like we had time for the crap that customs loved to pull on everyone! Not to mention, my tummy had started to gurgle and complain, and I was quite ready to steal the security dude's half - eaten sandwich.

Well, I had a stake in there, (only because they'd for sure find it in my carry-ons), and they had me under the suspicion of some super terrorist.

They held me in a room until the bigger security team could come up do a background check, and analyse every word in every answer I gave. Dimitri had to intervene and sell some crap about me being an antique and weapons collector, before I could blow my lid. When Dimitri's explanation started to wear down the security, the Alchemist found us, (about time if you ask me) and helped to cover over the whole mishap.

They eventually released us, but by then our plane was set to take off in only ten minutes, and I was starving! So I complained and cursed for the next couple of hours, not even caring that I was attracting a lot of attention.

A man sitting across the aisle from kept shooting me dirty glares, so I finally asked for a drink and a sandwich, despite my fear of airport food.

I had just polished off half of my sandwich, and was about to take a sip of juice when the airplane hit turbulence. Not the turbulence where you get rocked a little for a few seconds, but the kind where you fly a foot out of your seat. My drink landed all over me, as well as all over the people sitting around me, including the nasty man across the aisle. Dimitri seemed to be the only one not affected. I swear some higher power deflected it from him.

So I spent the duration of the flight drying my shirt as best I could in the bathroom, and combing out the sticky juice from my beautiful hair. Dimitri still hadn't stopped laughing, and the stormy looks I kept giving him only made him laugh harder.

As I told the story to his family he broke out laughing, telling everyone how priceless it had all been. Well, glad I could provide such entertainment at my expense. Its not like I was completely humiliated or anything.

Sadly, the get together started to disperse as it got late. Oskana and Mark had a long walk ahead of them. I offered to drive them, and was glad they accepted so I could see Baia again, and have some more time to talk with them.

"So is Queen Vasilisa planning for kids anytime soon?" Mark asked from the backseat. I nearly steered the car off the road, and Dimitri had to reach over and pull it back.

"What?" I practically yelled.

Mark seemed unconcerned with my driving, and continued on. "Well you talk like her and Lord Ozera are pretty serious. Seems to me that they should be thinking about extending the Dragomir line. Her position is at high risk, and so are both her and Princess Jillian's lives."

Okay, don't get me wrong. It wasn't the thought of Lissa getting down and dirty with her boyfriend, Christian. I mean, I know Lissa and him have had sex before. Hell, I'd practically experienced it right along with them back when the bond was new to us. But she had only just had her nineteenth birthday before we left. And she was still adjusting to her role as Queen.

"No…no, she still has a few years of college to go. She's still young." I replied. I was at a loss of words. What else was there to say? We'd made jokes about her having baby Dragomirs but we all knew she at least needed to get married to Christian. She was under more scrutiny than ever, and wanted to do everything by the book. She wanted to rule the right way.

"He didn't mean to pry. Just curious as always." Oskana piped in. "Though I have to admit he is right. For her safety, they should be considering moving things along."

I almost steered the Red Hurricane off the road again, not out of surprise, but out of anger.

How dare they? It wasn't like she was unprotected. She had her own Royal guard, for heaven's sake! And I was there for her. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. Even without the bond, I could still protect her better than anyone. I knew they didn't mean anything by it, but it struck a nerve. The vacation was great, and we certainly needed the time to ourselves, but both Dimitri and I had a strong sense of duty. Leaving Liss behind, not being able to tune into her all the time, was not easy for me. I still felt a little guilty leaving her behind after I'd left her to hunt Dimitri.

We were working past all the aftermath from our senior year, and she had a lot on her plate at the moment. Passing laws, monitoring academies' new Moroi classes, and training Jill kept her at Court all summer.

Mercifully, Dimitri answered for me, so I didn't get upset.

"We have to keep in mind that she is a young Queen who has already taken under things people twice her age couldn't handle. She deserves this slower pace for now." Slower pace? Yeah right. She was as busy as ever. Still, I didn't say anything.

"Plus, she's not unprotected. With her magic and her guardians she's one of the safest Moroi around."

I looked over to give Dimitri a small smile. He knew that I had wanted to explode, so he had stepped up. My control had improved tonnes since I returned to the Academy, but things with Liss always struck a nerve. Old habits die hard, I suppose.

I pulled into the laneway, and stopped the car. There was an awkward silence as we sat there, unsure how to end the night. Dimitri and I turned as a unit towards Mark and Oskana.

"We're so happy you're both here. I…you don't know how much we wished a miracle could bring you back to us Dimka. And Rose, knowing things are looking up for you? Well, what a relief! You may be almost invincible on the battle field, but that doesn't stop the ones that love you from worrying." Oskana reached up to place a hand on both of our cheeks. I smiled and covered her hand with mine.

"Let's help you carry all those dishes back in. Then it's lights out for everyone. Tomorrow we can meet up again."

I popped the trunk and opened the door. Dimitri got the door for Oskana, and Mark came around to the back to grab a few things.

Dimitri and Oskana were already inside by the time we got up to the door, and I heard they were in a light conversation of their own.

"So are you guys staying with Olena? Because you know we have a spare bedroom that's open to you anytime. I know Olena's house is a little small with everyone home," Oskana was asking.

Mark chuckled and moved to put some things into the cupboards in the kitchen. "You just want an excuse to keep Rose close to you," he called back.

I laughed too, and Dimitri smiled at the blushing Oskana and then me.

"Thanks. That's really kind of you. But, we actually have our own little place that belongs to Abe. We didn't want to intrude on any one."

I moved to hand my armful of dishes to Mark and looked up to see Oskana with a teasing smile on her face, and a huge grin that Mark was failing epically at hiding.

"Well I guess you would want your privacy now that you have time to enjoy each other, if you know what I mean."

Now it was my time to blush. Dimitri just laughed off my obvious lack of comfort. This was unusual as he was always so shy in the beginning to hear me throw around jokes on our relationship. I guess he was getting used to it, or he was just too lost in the feeling of home.

"What can I say? I'm hard to resist," I joked, falling on my old snappy comebacks to cover up my embarrassment.

Oskana and Mark burst out with laughter, and Dimitri just did his I'm-so-cool-I-can-lift-one-eyebrow thing at me.

We left shortly after to go say goodnight to everyone at Olena's before we headed out to the cottage Abe owned in Baia. Apparently, it's where he had stayed when he was threatening me to return home.

Dimitri came out with a leather bag clutched in is hand, its contents completely unknown to Olena or me. Yeva just smiled and waved goodbye. The warmest gesture she had paid me since we showed up this afternoon.

The house that Abe had lent us was nothing if not overblown. It really shouldn't have surprised me, seeing as the way he dresses and the way he gets things done. But this house looked nice and ordinary on the outside with the exception of a gold snake wrapping its way up the welcome gate. The moment we stepped inside, I didn't know whether to laugh all over the place, or tip toe through all the rooms. Antiques and other expensive looking things were scattered everywhere. On a table just below the hallway mirror, a note with a rose sitting beside it said:

Dear Daughter,

Enjoy your time here. And everything is as precious as it looks. Please try not to break anything.

Love Zmey

Dimitri peered over and I had to laugh. I tossed my bags down the hall, causing the frames on the wall to shake.

"Go ahead there, comrade. He can't do anything about it where he is now."

He just stood there looking at me like I was crazy, so I took his jacket off him and threw it on an old rocking chair before pushing him down onto it.

"Rose, I don't think you want to choose this time to rebel at your father. We haven't had that hunting trip and I don't want him getting anymore reasons to practice his aim at me."

I laughed again and gave Dimitri a quick kiss. "Nah. No worries. If anything he'll be mad at me. Plus, he left me a rose. He's not really being threatening, he's just trying to act the part."

The chair creaked and we both froze.

"Rose maybe we should move somewhere else…I don't think this is made to sit on." Dimitri's face was pure terror, and I realized jus how worried he was of Abe hating him. I decided to go with this new knowledge and play with him a little more.

"Are you sure about that, comrade? Because I'm pretty comfy right here." I said, sitting down on his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck.

I breathed into the hollow of his throat and heard him sigh.

"Roza, what do you think you're doing?" he asked, voice raspy with desire.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm just taking a sitting in your lap, having a nice little chat. And I just might be trying to tempt you."

"Oh? Are you trying to prove how you're irresistible?" I knew he was referring to my comment earlier and couldn't help but use this to push my game further. I jumped up and the chair creaked again.

"I didn't think I needed to prove anything. I mean, I already know that you can't resist this." I brought my hands up and down to emphasize myself.

Dimitri leaned forward on the chair carefully and set his leather bag form Olena's down on the floor. Slowly, with neither of us saying a word, he stood up and towered over me with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"You don't think I'm capable of something? That's new for you."

"It almost sounds like you're making a challenge here. Just try and resist me Dimka. Let's see how good you are at listening to your own lessons." I reached down and undid a button on my shirt, as I kicked off a shoe.

I saw the smile in his eyes as he realized what I was doing. He spoke up before I could continue, as he pinned me against the wall, carefully avoiding all of Abe's art.

"Go ahead and try to tempt me, but know that you want me just as much as I want you. I think _you_ need to take my advice sometimes. If you can't fight, then run. Try and resist _me_." He bent down and undid one of my buttons for every two of his that he undid. I stepped closer at the same time that he decided to lean back down to me. Wherever his skin touched me, I burned. He was right. Of course I wanted him. I always wanted him.

"Well then comrade. Which one of us will break first?" I tried to pull off the one-eyebrow things, and Dimitri laughed right from his gut, holding the smile so big that he had to know that in itself could bring me to my knees. So I countered him with pulling the elastic out of my hair, and shaking my dark mane across my shoulders. I gave him my best come and get me smile, knowing that he loved it most when my air was down and wild.

We stood mere inches apart, savouring each other before making a move. I knew that we were both going to snap our control soon enough without much effort. I just wanted it to so badly be him.

So, playing cheap and dirty, I pulled my shirt right off and closed the gap between us, while leaning up to kiss his open chest softly.

I only had a second's warning before he had grabbed me around the waist and kissed me fiercely as his hands wound into my hair. We started to edge our way deeper into the house as we remained locked in out embrace. I leaned back to let Dimitri kiss my neck and shoulder, and as I did, another note in Abe's writing caught my eye.

We had been blindly trying to find where the stairs were to make our way up to the bedroom. Thanks to my loving father, I knew.

"Back to the last door, and the master suite is right at the top of the stairs. Go." I told Dimitri.

We both laughed as he noticed the note too, and we took off up the stairs, racing to the bedroom.

If this is what I had in store for all of our time in Baia, I was going o find leaving just as hard as I had the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello all! So I know it's been honestly forever since I updated, but I lost my file temporarily and had to wait until it could be retrieved. I know this is a little short, but I really wanted to update! So here goes, and please review! _

I awoke to warm arms wrapped tightly around me, and in one of the most luxurious beds I'd ever slept on. Dimitri noticed I was up and whispered in my ear, "Did you enjoy yourself last night? I certainly did."

I smiled and turned to give him a kiss as I answered back, "I always enjoy my time with you, Comrade." He laughed and kissed me back.

"So what's in store for today? You got something exciting in that leather purse of yours?" I was teasing and he knew it.

"It's not a purse," he argued.

"I know, I know. It's a satchel, right?"

We both laughed at that, and sunk deeper into the sheets. I heard him sigh into my shoulder as he complained.

"I don't want to get up. Ever. I could spend all day in this comfy bed showering you with kisses, Roza."

I took deep pleasure in hearing his little nickname for me with such a tender tone.

"Well my old man wouldn't settle for anything less than the best. Guaranteed this bed cost more than the priceless art out there."

I so badly wanted to do just as Dimitri had suggested, letting him shower me with kisses, and get lost in our own little world for just a little while.

But the universe had other plans for me. Just as I was almost asleep again, my cell phone rang from the bedside table.

"NO, I don't need you this close for me to make a phone call…" I could hear Lissa's voice as she told one of her guardians to back off.

"Liss? You're calling this early?" Dimitri laughed as he guided my head to look at the clock that read half past noon. Well if I ever wasted a day, I'd say I wasted right.

"Oh! Sorry Rose! I was just finishing up a meeting, and no one will leave me alone, and is it bad that I already miss you?" She was rambling, and I knew it was because she wanted someone to vent to. Christian must be off training some Moroi around Court.

I laughed it off. "No, not at all, because I miss you too. I want to pop in on you when we're this far away but then I remember I can't. What's up?" I started to get out of bed, and saw Dimitri shake his head and get up too.

"I guess I just wanted to make sure everything was going well over there. No troubles with the meet and greet?" she asked.

"Everything went better than we could have expected. They were all welcoming and understanding. We got to bed late last night, especially after saying goodnight to every body."

"Well that's great! Have you talked to that spirit friend of yours yet? The one that helped you with Avery?" Lissa seemed eager to hear anything I could give them about Mark and Oskana.

"They were at the Belikovs last night, and then I dropped them off at their house. They're shocked that the bond is broken, and they think…." I didn't want to tell Lissa that even people on the other side of the world had expectancies about her life.

"They think what, Rose? You sound upset…no, that's not it. You seem guilty." Lissa was getting so good at guessing my emotions.

"It was nothing. They just said that you and Sparky should be thinking about kids, and I may have almost gotten defensive…" I looked over to see Dimitri looking through the suitcase for his shaving cream, and shoot me one of his eyebrow tricks. "Okay, a got defensive, but I didn't say anything bad." Another look at my love and he seemed like I still needed to add more.

"Fine. Dimitri wins! If it hadn't been for his smooth interference I most likely would have told them off. You're young, and you haven't even decided on marriage! I wish people would back off."

I heard Lissa laughing on the other end as she realized that Dimitri and I were silently bickering.

"You guys can find any way to communicate can't you? I didn't even know he was there. Say hello to Dimitri for me then!"

I looked up to find Dimitri passing by me on his way to the bathroom that was almost as big as the bedroom. He leaned into the phone, chuckling.

"And hello to you too Queen," he said.

I shook my head at his eavesdropping and watched as he continued onto the sink.

"So what was the meeting about this time?" I gave Lissa the opening to vent to me, but she wouldn't take it. That was odd for her.

"Not a chance Rose. You can hear all about my boring life when you get home, if you still want to. Right now I want my sister to tell me everything about Baia. Tell me how happy you are!"

And so I did. I told her everything about the travel and about Dimitri's new additions in his family. Lissa loved kids and loved to hear about their youth. I realized then that she was making sure I stayed happy. She must have been getting worried that Dimitri and I weren't spending enough time together. And hearing that things were going so smoothly in my life was a way to calm down her stress from all the things that weren't go so smoothly back home. So I gave her all the details dripping with excitement.

"Bring me back something pretty please!" was all she had to say when we hung up.

I quickly ran to the bathroom to hear the shower still going. I silently opened the door and tip toed to the curtain. I could smell Dimitri's intoxicating soap and breathed deeply. I started to pull my clothes off, the remaining ones I had on from last night at least, and pulled back the curtain quietly. Silky lyrics floated around the bathroom, laced with thick Russian.

"What a beautiful singing voice you've got there, Belikov." I said as I jumped into the warm shower and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He jumped a little, but then quickly relaxed into my hold. I took pleasure in catching him off guard for once.

"Oh Roza. How did you manage that one?" he asked as he turned and lifted my face up for a kiss.

"Well, you were so wrapped up in here, what with daydreaming about me and singing that song and daydreaming about me…" I started to laugh, but Dimitri shook his head.

"No, I don't daydream about you. I don't have to when you're right here with me." He smiled at me and crushed me to his muscled chest. I laughed and reached up on my toes to give him another lingering kiss.

"Well, now that you're done Comrade, be a real gentleman and help me get freshened up?" The answer was all in the hunger in his eyes. He didn't need to be asked twice. I was thankful for the old man's accommodations right then. The endless supply of hot water, and the amount of room in the shower was what made the bath the best of my life.

"What's on the menu this morning?" Dimitri asked as we walked into the kitchen. Dimitri took a seat at the island, but like usual; I headed straight for the refrigerator and cupboards.

I huffed in response. "Like I could cook to save my life." Dimitri chuckled to himself.

"But, even if I could…well there's nothing here to work with unless you like pickles and butter for breakfast. The old man hasn't restocked the place."

I shut the door and moved onto the cupboards. No luck there either. I sat down defeated next to Dimitri, laying my head against his shoulder. In a whiny voice I exaggerated, "I'll die if I don't get food into me soon! The starvation is hitting quick! Save me, my love!"

I piped back up when he started laughing at me, so he could give me a quick kiss.

"I know exactly how to save you. Though it'll mean a stop in town for groceries…"

He laughed again when he saw my expression. Shopping for clothes, sure it's a blast. Shopping for food that I couldn't even eat until I got out of the store, not so much.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, curious.

"Grab your things, and come on," he said, as he walked to get his shoes. "I'm going to teach you how to cook the world's best bread." He flashed a smile at me, and I quickly jumped up to follow. Just thinking about the bread made my mouth water.

It was a quick walk to the centre of town from my father's home. I remembered the little town well from all the trips I'd made to grab groceries or visit Viktoria's friends while living with the family. Viktoria had given me pretty much the entire run down on the town when we toured it, but Dimitri had more things to offer up. He noticed the little things; he noticed life in a completely different way. Hearing him talk on and on about his home made me feel buoyant. I almost didn't know we had reached the grocery store until we were walking through the door. As Dimitri shopped up and down aisles, looking for his ingredients, I ran around trying to find as much food as I could to restock Zmey's house. I got a chastising look from Dimitri at one point because I had mostly junk food sitting in the cart. So I took off to find the healthy stuff. As we were meeting at the checkout, my phone buzzed loudly. I pulled it out quickly, answering without checking the caller ID.

"Rose! What are you and Dimka up to tonight? And if you say anything other than nothing I will personally kidnap you away from any plans." I swear the whole store could hear her joyous voice.

"Hello to you too, Viktoria. And to answer you not-really-a-question, we didn't really have any spectacular plans for this evening."

Dimitri chuckled as he started to load the groceries onto the belt. I helped with one hand, the other holding my phone to my ear.

"Great!" came Viktoria's response. "Then we'll be seeing you at the house tonight for some exciting festivities. Make sure to bring your party shoes!" and then she clicked off.

Dimitri quickly paid for our groceries, and bustled me out the door. I gave him a questioning look, and all he said was, "We can't be late for our own party. And this bread takes some time."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews. They are appreciated! I'm sorry that I don't update often. My writing is a hobby I do for fun when I catch a spare moment. I'll try to improve this summer! Enjoy **_

Dimitri and I arrived at his house immediately after dinner to avoid a storm from Viktoria. It was just starting to turn to dusk outside, and we could hear a few people in the backyard. Viktoria guided us into the kitchen, bouncing on both feet, and made a big show of displaying what sat on the table.

"Pick your poison," she said with a wink. I could only stare.

"What is this?" I demanded. My stomach and head were already beginning to hurt. Dimitri and his sister both laughed as Dimitri picked up a bottle of vodka.

"I do believe, Rose, that this is an endless supply of Russia's finest vodka." There really was an endless supply. I tried to count them, but stopped at 20. Yeah, my tummy and head, and just about every other cell in my body was groaning and yelling 'Don't do it!'.

"May I remind you Vik, that the last time your house, me, and vodka met, I was practically dead. Talk about the most wicked hangover ever."

"Suck it up, buttercup! We're going to have a huge celebration tonight for Dimka, and for you, and you're not going to stop it. Just accept that tomorrow you'll have to pay the price!"

"For me?" I asked, confused. I mean, I understood why they'd want to party about their son and brother not being dead, or Strigoi, but what did I do?

"Of course!" Sonya chirped, coming into the kitchen with her baby in her arms. "You're the one who so bravely went to release him from his curse by killing him, and then when that didn't work, you managed the impossible, and restored his spirit. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be standing here, getting ready to party."

I could only force a smile, and shrug my shoulders. At the time, it didn't feel like it was that big of a deal. I'd made a promise to Dimitri and that's all I cared about when I went after him. But it had impacted everyone, and they seemed to think I was some sort of hero. I couldn't complain really, but it was so natural to me to just fight for the ones I loved.

Dimitri leaned down to kiss my head, before walking to the cupboard to grab the red cups. Karolina came in the back door, carrying a box of matches to return to the kitchen.

"The fire's going, and the yard is filling up quick. So why are we all just standing around inside? This is a party! Get your butts out that door," she commanded with a light push to Dimitri's shoulder.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," he returned with a mock salute. He grabbed my hand, picked up a bottle, and nodded for me to do the same, and then dragged me out to the fire.

The yard was packed with people, some I recognized from the last party held here. Everyone looked a lot happier, and seemed to have no problem accepting the fact that Dimitri really was alive and well. They came up and greeted us both, talking rapid Russian to Dimitri most of the time. He appeared really happy to see everyone, and his smile only grew with each person who engulfed him with hugs and kisses. And they just kept coming. People were walking up the road in groups, talking excitedly, before finding their way to the party.

"So, when was the last time you saw all these people?" I asked, when miraculously, we had a moment to ourselves. He was watching the gathered as they milled about, talking to each other and his family.

"Hmm, too long ago. I'd say close to five years, give or take. Probably give." He seemed so lost in thought that I wanted to snap my fingers at him, or make some sly comment, but he pulled out of it on his own, quickly turning to face me. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him, lifting me up to give me a crushing, lingering kiss. My hands folded around his neck, pulling deeper into the kiss, as one of his hands wound its way into my hair. When he finally sat me down, there were whoops of laughter and happiness. Apparently we caught everyone's attention. My lips felt bruised, but I was still smiling from ear to ear, and so was Dimitri. He answered my unasked question.

"_That_ was for bringing me back. For bringing me back to my home, and just for being _you_. Roza, I can't imagine where I would be without you."

I reached up to touch his cheek, as I gave him a teasing smile.

"Well, I am excellent at being me. And you're welcome, Comrade."

We stared at each other for a while, and I could feel the tension of wanting to be pulled into another kiss, but someone shouted from across the fire. Once he had everyone's attention, he raised his cup and said something in Russian. By the way everyone looked first to Dimitri, with their cups raised, and then to each other, I could tell it was a toast to his return. I realised then that we hadn't poured ourselves a drink yet. Olena came up behind us, shoving cups into our hands, and yelling, "Here, here!"

Everyone threw back their drinks, including the three of us. I almost spit it back out, but managed to keep it down. Damn Russia's finest, it felt like I was swallowing a fire ball.

The first toast only encouraged more, and before I knew it, I had downed seven shots and was feeling a bit tipsy. Dimitri looked like he had been drinking water this whole time. Damn him for his build-up of alcohol tolerance over the years.

Another group of people was quickly descending upon us, and I squeezed back, excusing myself for some sort of food to soak up the alcohol quicker.

In the kitchen, I quickly found some left over beef and a couple slices of the brown bread. I grabbed a slice and a chunk of meat and sat down at the table. Almost half of the supply of vodka was gone from the table. The consequence from this could be heard from the kitchen; loud cheers and laughs, some friendly banter, and the sound of more rounds being poured.

The leftover bread wasn't as good as the loaves Dimitri and I had made earlier in the day, or the memories that tagged along with it.

We had gotten started as soon as we arrived back at Abe's. We unpacked the groceries, Dimitri organizing all the things we needed, as I put away my stash of junk food. It was a real test to our perseverance to find all the baking tools in the cupboards. Apparently Abe wasn't accustomed to cooking for himself.

Dimitri covered the island in all sizes of measuring cups, spoons, and bowls, and turned on the heat in the oven. I sat at one of the high chairs, nibbling on a piece of cookie, watching Dimitri move gracefully around the house.

"Are you going to help me at all, or are you just going to sit there, looking stunned," Dimitri asked, unpacking the flour.

Missing the jab, I replied with, "I'm a natural at the latter. So I'll just sit for now."

Dimitri broke out in a whole hearted laugh, shaking his head. It took me a moment to realize he had said _stunned_ not stunning.

I picked up a handful of flour from a measuring cup and threw it at him, sticking to his black shirt and getting caught in his hair. He didn't seem fazed, just laughed harder and armed himself with a handful of flour.

"**You put that down right now Comrade, and no one gets hurt." I tried my best at being menacing, but the little war was a welcome distraction. Dimitri wound up, guessing where I would try to step away to, and got me square in the face with the powdery mess. I sputtered and wiped off most of it, and reached for another handful. Dimitri was quick to grab my fist just as it closed around my ammo. He kept his hold as he moved around the island to stand face to face with me. My other hand was searching for the eggs to sneakily break one over his head. Before I could carry out my plan for revenge, Dimitri leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. He loosened my grip on the flour and used the hand to grab me tighter. I moaned a little leaning deeper into the kiss. It would have been the perfect opportunity to get him with the egg, distracted and unassuming. But as he brought the other hand up to my face, I dropped the egg altogether to grab the back of Dimitri's neck and extend the kiss. The egg landed on the tiles with a resounding splat and he laughed a little into the kiss. **

**Both my hands were now behind his neck and he had lifted me onto the counter to bring me level to him. We lost ourselves in the moment, the mess in the kitchen forgotten. I thought, and hoped, it would never end. But the oven tinged, announcing that the oven was heated and reminding us why were in the kitchen in the first place. **

"**I guess that means we should actually start the bread, huh? We'll upset Vik if we miss any of her special plans." I sighed and gave him one more kiss and then hopped down off the counter. He released me with the warning, "Well if you can refrain from throwing food around..."**

"**Well if _you _can refrain from making jabs…."**

**I danced around on my toes with excitement as Dimitri walked me through the process of making the best bread on Earth. We joked and teased the whole time as I watched the hands that could incapacitate with ease, move gracefully through the recipe. I stole a few more kisses here and there and basked in the seemingly normal presence of Dimitri. **

**We barely had enough time to pull the loaves out of the oven and change clothes before we had to leave. The changing of clothes probably shouldn't have taken as long as it did….but well, it's Dimitri. Shirtless. And the situation explains itself.**

"**That's a beautiful smile to be wasted on a table," a voice said, pulling me back from my sweet memories. I turned to a familiar, and welcoming, face. **

"**Kolya! How are you?" I hadn't seen him since I fled Omsk with his older brother to hunt Strigoi. He still had his cute features but they were definitely shaping into some killer looks. **

**He nodded and smiled, "Well I didn't leave and become a legend like _some_ people, but I've been pretty good. And yourself? Still drooling over anything edible I see."**

**I laughed and shook my head. It wasn't completely out of character for me to be sizing up food. "You got it. I'm a growing girl you see. No shame." Never mind the fact that for once I wasn't absorbed with the delight of eating. My smile was not being wasted on a table. It was being freely given to my wonderful boyfriend and his, uh, talents. But Nikolai didn't need to know any of that.**

"**It's a big party. Viktoria sure didn't hold anything back."**

"**Yeah, typical her. Hey, is there anything happening there yet?'**

**Nikolai looked taken aback. "What you mean me and Vik? No. No,no. Why do you think that?" A blush had crept its way up his neck and was reddening his cheeks. I shrugged.**

"**I have a knack for sexual tension between people. Been there done that." We both laughed. "But, I'm waiting for her to realize that there's something worth looking into with you." I winked and looked to the doorway. "Speaking of the devil.."**

"**Rose! What are you doing in here? You need to get drinking! This is a party!" She ran over and grabbed my arm while giving Kolya a brief smile. I thought I heard him mutter 'don't hold your breath' before leaving us. I was seriously going to have to start working on that. Viktoria looked like she was well into the party with her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. I found Dimitri not too far from where I left him with his drink replenished. By the time I made it to him I had already been challenged to three shots by different people. At this rate I was going to be caught up to Vik in no time. **

The bread had done its job a little but the effects weren't leaving my system fast enough. Even now, Dimitri was starting to get a spark in his voice that rarely ever appears. The vodka was really loosening him up.

A few people were already passed out in lawn chairs by the fire, and other couples were sneaking off for private moments alone.

It was weird how I once lived to be the life of a party like this. I always convinced Lissa that we should sneak out with smuggle alcohol. Then when my training was in serious jeopardy I decided to lay off the party lifestyle. It helped avoid unwanted drama and hangovers. But now, I craved to be just as wild as I was back then. I was safe here. These people were close friends and I didn't have to worry about looking after Liss or anyone else. This was how a real party should feel.

I was just toasting another glass to Dimitri and some old friend from school when a bloodcurdling\ scream pierced the festive air.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Has it really been a whole freaking year since I gave you a chapter? I'm so sorry! I love this fanfic, but grade 12 nearly killed me as is! Thank you all again for the support **____** Hope you enjoy and R&R please. **_

The noise of the party died as quickly as it took for me to drop my glass. Dimitri and I shared a horrified look before jumping into action. People were hollering across the fire and running in all directions. I tried to scan the yard to ensure that all of Dimitri's family was accounted for, but the action proved fruitless. It was absolute chaos.

I realized with a start that most of these people wouldn't be able to defend themselves. The women especially. I grabbed at my waist for the familiar feel of my stake, only to remember that I had left it back at Abe's. We had been in such a rush. I had lost Dimitri, but I had an idea of where to find him. The scream had come from the back of the yard, and everyone was running away from the trees.

I wanted to let him know of my careless mistake. I hoped beyond hope that diligent Dimitri would have remembered his own. Otherwise, we were going to have a hard time decapitating and burning the Strigoi. I rushed to the treeline, scanning for a broken branch big enough to cause damage. The sudden expenditure of energy had me seeing double. Damn the stupid drinking. I never should have gotten carried away.

I found a branch I was satisfied with and ran to the fire to light it. With any luck, I wouldn't light myself or the trees on fire. As I dashed for the direction I'd assumed Dimitri had headed for, I caught glimpses of others doing the same as me. In our training, we were always taught to make a weapon out of anything. To my horror, I caught Vik and Koyla toting an axe and what looked like a butcher's knife. I wanted to scream at them to find safety but I didn't have time. To prove my point, another scream sounded from the streets. I tore off at a run, trusting my legs to respond well enough with the liquor coursing through my body.

When I reached the street, people were darting into houses, finding any shelter they could. However, a few people were huddled together near the end of the sidewalk. I made my way towards them, scanning the open road and hidden corners for any sign of Strigoi. The group was in hysterics, claiming to have just escaped death. I didn't doubt it. These Strigoi were grabbing and going. Which meant they had their own safe house. Memories were flooding my head of my senior year; being held captive myself, Mason's death, the attack on the Academy, and losing Dimitri…I'd learned to push back fears and it wasn't like I didn't know how to handle myself now. I had killed plenty of Strigoi, and tonight wasn't going to be any different.

Most of the people were out of the streets now, and I quickly scanned the area for any lurking shadows. It sucked not having the bond with Lissa for many reasons, but one of the side effects could have come in handy at this moment. I used to get nauseous when Strigoi were close by, but now I had to depend on my usual senses like most guardians. A thought of me pretending to be the damsel in distress and get the jump on one flashed into my head, but I quickly dismissed it as I remembered I had a flaming branch in my hand.

There. By the treeline again. A shadow too slow to be anything but a Strigoi lurking. I ran back and snuck to the left of where I had last seen the shadow. The Strigoi turned at the light from my makeshift torch and made a spring for me. I slashed the branch in his face to keep him at a distance as I tried to back him towards the fire. I was hoping I could make a pillar of enflamed Strigoi but he wasn't stupid. He also had height and weight advantage on me and soon realized I wasn't much of a threat. Damn me and my carelessness. I didn't know how much longer I could keep up this fatal dance, when an axe came out of nowhere and stuck with a thickening sound in his neck. I looked to the handle of the axe to see Vik's horrified face. She was freezing and I couldn't afford to risk our lives. The neck had to be completely severed to kill.

"Vik, again! Take another swing! Again!" Just when I thought she wasn't going to listen, her face changed completely and I saw the steely resolve I saw In Dimitri when he fought. She brought the axe back, once, twice, and a third time, before the brown head came rolling next to me.

We shared a triumphant smile, and I gave her a nod of thanks. I looked over at a grunt to my left to see Dimitri squaring off with a female Strigoi, stake in hand. So he had been prepared, thank God. However, the feisty blonde was giving him a hard time, using her smaller frame to duck out of Dimitri's blows. I jumped in with my flame in an attempt to distract her. She switched her efforts to me, thinking my similar build would be easier to take down. Dimitri used the opening to stake her through the heart.

"There are stakes in the house, behind the couch. Run in and grab one, and then we're going after them." I couldn't believe how easily he was handling himself with the amount of alcohol we had been consuming all night. But I did as he instructed, finding the stash easily. As I came out the back door to the lawn I could see Koyla struggling with his knife to fend off his attacker. I danced behind him waiting for my opportunity. When it came, I charged forward, throwing my weight into the blow. My own body, unfortunately, wasn't handling the alcohol as well as my god of a boyfriend. The stake didn't pierce the heart and my head was pounding. Koyla wrapped his hand around mine and took it the final inches. The Strigoi fell to the ground as he slid it back out.

I tossed him another stake I had grabbed while giving him instructions. "You need to keep Vik and everyone here safe. Don't let anyone leave and be on alert. I trust you two to not do anything stupid, okay?" he nodded and I took off to find Dimitri.

He was gathered with a few older guardians I had met during the party. They were speaking in rapid Russian with what I could only assume were plans to hunt down the remains of our attackers. Once they were finished and spreading out in groups, Dimitri turned to me.

"From the screams at the beginning we can assume there's still three, maybe four left. If any are lurking here, the guardians staying back will take them down. Three different groups are coming with us to track them. They can't get very far in this remote of a town. If there are more than we've guessed and we get ambushed, everyone makes a run for it, okay?" He was looking at me with a pained expression and I knew that, just like I was, he was thinking back to our rescue mission of the caves. We both knew we could easily lose someone tonight, especially because of the jump they'd had.

I nodded and reached up to give him a quick kiss. "Everything will be okay." Even though I didn't quite believe it, it had to be said. He gave a gruff of somewhat agreement and we took off through the trees. It opened up onto a park and behind that was what I could only assume to be a place for storage. The park was open for about 200 metres and I could see the other groups crawling along the edges to get to the building. An old neighbour of Dimitri's was in our group and I thought his name was Arkady. He was short for a guy but looked like he carried a lot of brawn with him. I vaguely remembered him talking about his charge passing away of old age and a new assignment with some noble that was coming up for him. I really hoped we wouldn't lose anyone tonight and that he'd get his assignment.

Our group came to a stop as we waited for the others to reach spots aligned with us. No one had filled me in on what they planned would happen if we did find the right hideout. We also had to keep in mind that it was still night time. The Strigoi had an advantage here big time. I saw the group to our right split up to do a scan of the building. They were checking for signs that our attackers had just dragged helpless victims on in. When their search turned up empty, Dimitri nudged me forward.

"On to the next building. When we find the right place, we'll go in in waves. A couple others will join us three for the rescue." His voice was grim and I knew he was hoping, just like I was, that there would still be living people to rescue. And so on and on we went, with the other groups scoping out which building the Strigoi went in to. I was shocked when Dimitri grabbed my hand to stop me from going any further. I was spacing out from the headache I was getting as my body finally started metabolizing the alcohol away. His touch put me on high alert as I came back. I looked around, realizing that the building we were looking at was familiar. A night long ago, with Abe threatening and then helping me popped into my head.

I gasped, not being able to hold back my shock. "This is the underground dhampir club." This was a brilliant idea, even for Strigoi. Lots of people wander in and out all night, there were plenty of dark corners and no one would notice or raise alarms if there was a little neck nibbling going on. Dimitri and Arkady both gave me weird looks, but Dimitri's was almost infuriated. No, not angry. Shocked and disappointed.

"How do you know about ****?" I couldn't help but be a little offended at his reaction. He knew of my last trip to Baia and how there was no mention of me slutting it up at some vampire club in the abandoned part of downtown.

"There was a, uh, issue with some sleazy Moroi that Abe helped with. This is where things went down." I couldn't exactly spring it on him that I had been brought to meet Vik's inappropriate fling and that Abe's interference was the only thing that saved Vik from a heartbreak and quite possibly a pregnancy. Dimitri nodded and I knew that he was going to ask details later.

Our team was again navigating the area with expert stealth. There were no sounds of fighting and our group began moving in. It wasn't until I remembered our brave stunt with Sydney that I remembered something important about night time advantages. No one was looking up for Strigoi. Just as I'd expected, I could faintly see a shadow walking the second story building. I'd had a lot of experience jumping off roofs myself as an attack or escape method and knew the surprise you could get. I had been able to stake a Strigoi, even with a twisted ankle. For a Strigoi, this jump, even from two stories up, would only be a parlour trick.

I had to act fast. A guardian was currently passing on the ground right below the Strigoi in wait. I rushed forward with a battle cry, hoping to at least alert the guardian and the others that something was up.

"Look up!" The guardian I could now see was an older teacher of Dimitri's. We hadn't formally met, just simply been pointed out to one another. The surprise on his face when he saw me charging him was pure confusion. I tackled him to the ground, not realizing how much momentum I had behind the push. I landed on him with an 'oomph' and if the situation hadn't been so dire, I would have found the predicament funny. In truth, I had no time to do anything but quickly jump to my feet and turn around just in time to see the rooftop lurker landing. My reflexes were good and it only took a couple blows before I had my opening. I staked the Strigoi and down he went. I turned to my fellow attacker as Dimitri and Arkady arrived next to us.

"That was fast thinking, Rose. Sorry for the damage Danil."

"No harm done, thanks to your girl. I'll have to alert the others that there might be more on the rooftops." With that, Danil nodded at our trio and took off. He didn't seem offended that I had saved his butt despite my young years. Arkady was now regarding me with a look of respect and admiration. People may have heard my stories, but this was the first time they were actually seeing me in action.

We wasted no time in getting into the club. We fit right in as we were all in our party attire, and one look the brunette dhampir? No questions were asked. Dimitri had been correct in asking the others, Vasya and Arch as they introduce themselves, in joining us. Now that we were inside, we'd have to be on high alert to distinguish between Moroi and Strigoi in the dark atmosphere, and those who were willing to be bitten, and those who looked like they were scared. A quick sweep of the main floor proved fruitless, however. My companions were twitching with anxiety.

"I thought for sure they were here! Unless this is all a distraction," Arch was saying as he returned from his sweep.

"Maybe they're in the basement? We are part way through the night and the regular customers will be leaving shortly." Jeez, I really was starting to sound like I knew too much about this place for the lame explanation I had given earlier. Everyone agreed it could be possible, and we waited for more people to join us so we could safely handle the attack on the basement.


End file.
